


A World Within

by Maredwill



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Doppelganger, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Emotional Manipulation, I don't really know how to tag it because I made it up, Illusions, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, more magic taking advantage of Riku's feelings I guess I have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maredwill/pseuds/Maredwill
Summary: "You can't be real.""Like the nobodies weren't real?" The imposter asked, throwing Riku off guard. "They exist, don't they? I have a heart too, doesn't that mean I'm a person?"It was such a Sora thing to say that it rendered Riku speechless, unsure how to respond.The fake continued. "I'm just...another Sora. I haven't hurt anyone, or taken anything. All I am is a different version of your friend." He looked down at the keyblade digging into his chest. "Does that mean I don’t deserve to live?"Riku is on a mission alone when he runs into an injured Sora who came looking for him and got attacked. Of course Riku's first priority is getting his friend to safety. Nevermind that Sora is acting strangely, or some things start seeming too good to be true.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	A World Within

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of Doctor Who and once I thought of it I had to let it out.

Riku trudged his way through the thick forest, stepping over a tree stump lying on the path. He wasn't entirely sure how long he had been walking, but he was starting to get irritated. He hated this world and he was never coming back again. It was massive and most of it was covered in winding forest, making it easy to stumble upon heartless with no warning or worse, get lost, err, turned around. He was just a little turned around, that's all. 

  


He pulled out his gummiphone and sighed at the black screen, shaking it once before putting it in his pocket. It wasn't the first time he lost or broke his phone during a mission, but it was probably one of the most inconvenient. He was trying to stay on the path from the abandoned castle the heartless seemed to be stemming from to the town, but having to fend off heartless every five minutes made it difficult. When he was fighting he didn't always have a say in the direction he ended up moving towards, focused on dodging and out maneuvering his enemy. Still, he thought he had done a pretty decent job of staying on track, and the reason the trek back seemed to be taking much longer than the trek there was probably just his own impatience. 

  


A breeze flowed through the trees and ruffled all of the leaves gently, creating a musical rustling sound. "-iku!" 

  


He froze mid stride, his head whipping around frantically. He barely heard the call over the rustling of the leaves but he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Sora?" He yelled, trying to figure out which direction the noise had come from.

  


"Riku!" Sora's voice called louder. "Help me!" 

  


He located the direction of the call and took off, making a racket as he ran through the brush. "Sora! Where are you?"

  


He didn't know why Sora was here, the last time they saw each other was at the Mysterious Tower right before Riku left. Had something gone wrong?

  


"Riku!"

  


"I'm coming!" The voice was louder, so he knew he was going in the right direction. Was Sora hurt? Did he get hurt looking for him?

  


He heard a groan of pain that he knew was Sora's and ran faster, desperate to locate his friend and help him. "I'm almost there!" 

  


"Please hurry!" Sora called back, and he hated the slight hint of fear in his friend's voice. 

  


Eventually, he crashed through into a clearing and found Sora lying in the middle, propping himself up on his arms and looking down at his very bloody leg. 

  


"Riku!"

  


"Sora!" Riku dropped down next to him and grabbed his arms in worry. "What are you doing here? What happened?" He carefully removed the pieces of the tattered pant leg so he could examine the injury. 

  


"I'll be alright, it's not bleeding anymore. I cured it as much as I could but it isn't a normal wound so it won't heal like one." He said with a grimace while Riku delicately pressed his fingers into the leg, confirming that the wound was no longer open but it was far from completely healed and his leg was bruising quickly. He tried another cure spell but nothing changed.

  


"We need to get you help!" 

  


"I know how to fix it, there's a cabin near here, it has what we need. I just need you to take me there." 

  


"What?" Riku looked up from the leg, face incredulous. "No! Look at your leg you need real help."

  


Sora leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Listen to me, I know this is weird but I need you to trust me. The village is too far and I have what I need at the cabin, I just can't get there on my own. Will you help me?"

  


Riku looked at him, blue eyes wide and pleading, exhaustion present in every line of his body. 

  


"Of course. If you're sure going there will help," 

  


"Trust me!" Sora said with a grin. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Riku's shoulders while Riku slid his own arm underneath and hoisted him up, Sora balancing on one leg. 

  


"Ready?" 

  


Sora adjusted the arm he had holding Riku and nodded, and they began walking, Sora hobbling along awkwardly on one leg while Riku supported the rest of his weight. 

  


"What are you doing out here?" 

  


Sora sighed deeply. "Long story." He suddenly stopped walking and tugged on Riku's arm. "Why are we doing this?"

  


"What?" Riku asked confused. Sora leaned closer, body pressed against his side and chin resting on his chest while looking up. 

  


"We both know it will take forever to get there like this. Why don't you just carry me?"

  


He felt his cheeks warm at Sora's proximity and the coy way he asked the question. He glanced toward the path in front of them. "You said it wasn't far?"

  


"Riku," Sora whined, sounding like he'd be stomping his foot if he wasn't already on one leg. "Please, my leg hurts. This way will be faster." 

  


Riku sighed and nodded. He was still worried about Sora's leg and he didn't want him to be in pain any longer than he needed to be. He bent his knees slightly, expecting Sora to hobble his way around to his back so he could give him a piggy back ride, but instead Sora hopped in front of him, wrapping both arms behind his neck. 

  


"Okay, ready when you are." 

  


His face became even warmer when he realized Sora had no intention of getting on his back and instead wanted to be carried bridal style. He sighed, knowing arguing would take more time than he wanted to waste, and bent further, slipping his hands behind Sora's knees and back, swooping him up in one smooth motion. Riku had to ignore the flutters in his stomach when he full on giggled. 

  


"That's better." He laid his head against Riku's shoulder, his fingers running through the hair on his nape. "My hero." 

  


"Sora what were you doing out here?" Riku asked again, desperately trying to ignore the goosebumps from the fingers playing with his hair. Sora had gotten more touchy lately, but this was a bit much even for him. 

  


"There was more to that castle than they thought," he said with a yawn, eyes drooping shut while Riku walked. "Needed backup," he mumbled. "I'll tell you later."

  


"Hey, no," Riku shook his arms a little, trying to jostle him awake, Dazed blue eyes blinked up at him. "You can't sleep, I don't know where we're going." 

  


"I told you," Sora sluggishly lifted an arm and pointed straight. "Just go that way. You won't miss it. Wake me up if you get lost." 

  


His eyes slipped shut again and he nuzzled his face further into Riku's chest. He wanted to be annoyed, but when he looked at Sora's slack, peaceful face, all he could think of was how cute it looked. He sighed again and adjusted his hold on Sora slightly. If the cabin was as close as he claimed then Riku didn't see the harm in letting him get a little rest on the way. 

  


+++

  


Riku wondered if letting Sora sleep was a mistake. They hadn't been walking that long, but with the way Sora had made it sound they should have reached this cabin already. 

  


"Hey," he said, trying to rouse his sleeping friend as gently as he could. "Sora wake up. I think we went the wrong way?"

  


"We're almost there," Sora mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face against Riku's shirt. 

  


"I don't think-" Suddenly, the trees ended and they were indeed there. The thick forest parted to reveal a serene clearing, deep green grass cut through by a dirt path, bubbling stream trailing along the right side, a golden red cabin situated in the middle of it all. The sun was beginning to set, and the yellow and orange rays painted the perfect pallette of light against the fall trees. 

  


"Wow," Riku couldn't help but mutter, eyes darting over the sight before him. The forest had been pretty before, but this was on another level. It was a bit like they had stepped into another world, a separate oasis. He looked down as Sora laughed, blue eyes sparkling up at him.

  


"Told you it wasn't far."

  


Riku rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling back, breaking himself from his wonder and walking up the path. "Let's get you inside." He reached the front door and Sora leaned over to push it open, and their new lodgings were revealed. 

  


The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The cabin had tall ceilings towering over a large first floor, a couch and arm chairs surrounding an unlit fireplace, lush looking purple and red rug lying in front. To his right was a pretty kitchen area with unfinished cabinets, the natural whirls and knobs of the wood the only decoration needed. Across from the door was an arched window with a bench cut out from the wall, tree branches acting as the window frame. In the back towards the left was a staircase made from tree trunks, winding up toward a loft area that held a bed. He didn't know if it was from the sunset, but the whole place seemed to shine, even the dust moates caught in the rays looked beautiful. 

  


"Nice, huh?"

  


He smiled down at Sora again and shook his head fondly, taking him over to the couch and setting him down. He moved one of the armchairs in front of it so he could elevate his leg and still sit up.

  


"Okay, tell me where the potion or whatever is." 

  


Sora only smiled coyly at him and patted the space on the couch next to him. "Sit."

  


"We don't have time for this, you need to fix that leg."

  


Sora looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "About that..."

  


"Sora," he growled warningly.

  


"There's nothing else we can do about my leg, it'll need to heal on its own. I just wanted to make sure you'd take me back here and not the town."

  


"What? Sora are you kidding me? If we went to the town someone could have helped you, or I could have taken you back home on the ship!"

  


"It wouldn't matter, nothing else can help right now. The cure spells will need time to work, it's because of the magic, that guy said."

  


Riku groaned in confusion and rubbed his hands over his face. " _What_ guy?"

  


"Oh," Sora said calmly, tilting his head to the side. "Right, I didn't tell you what happened." He patted the couch again. "Come on, sit and I'll tell you." 

  


He groaned again but gave up, sitting gently even though he was frustrated so he wouldn't jostle Sora's leg. It was too late for them to try and get back to town now, it would be dark soon. He may as well figure out what was going on. 

  


When he sat Sora immediately pressed against him again, grabbing Riku's left arm and wrapping it around him. Riku's mouth dropped open in surprise at the bold move but Sora didn't react, shifting again until he was comfortable. 

  


"Okay," Sora began, ignoring Riku's clear confusion. "Mickey was worried about you looking at that castle alone, there is a lot more magic in these woods than he thought, so he sent me to follow you. But then-"

  


Sora launched into a nonsensical story Riku could barely follow. The gist seemed to be that Sora was sent here after him but had gotten side tracked when he talked to the villagers and learned about other types of evil magic in the area and decided to help look into what was going on. He had met an older villager that warned him about some of the magic in the area and trouble it could cause and showed him where this cabin was in case he ran into trouble. It was a weird story, but far from the weirdest thing they had ever encountered. 

  


Riku sighed heavily when he was done but pulled Sora closer when he snuggled into his side more. "I wish you would have told me the truth."

  


"I know," Sora said softly, pouting up at him. "But I was worried you would try and carry me back to town anyway. It's safer here, and I'm exhausted after everything. I just wanted to rest."

  


Riku couldn't argue, he probably would have tried to carry Sora back to help regardless of whether it was the best idea. He had a tendency to struggle to think straight when he thought Sora was in jeopardy. 

  


"Hey," he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft hand cupping his face and turning his head, his and Sora's faces suddenly very close together. "I'm sorry I lied. Don't be mad." He pouted for good measure and Riku laughed. 

  


"I'm not mad."

  


"Good." Then, suddenly he was leaning even closer and tilting his head and Riku couldn't take in a full breath and _what was he doing_ and then there was a nose nuzzling his. Sora laughed and swiped his nose against Riku's a few more times before pulling away with a large grin. 

  


Riku was dumbfounded, frozen in place trying to calm his racing heart and figure out why Sora just did that. Before he could say anything, the boy in question's stomach growled. 

  


Sora frowned and looked down at his stomach, patting it a few times and then looking back up at Riku with big eyes. "There's some food in the kitchen. Will you get me something?"

  


Food. Right. He could do that. "Y-yeah," he croaked out, standing up and barely restraining himself from running towards the kitchen. He would focus on food and not on trying to figure out why Sora just gave him a spontaneous eskimo kiss.

  


When he looked through the cabinets and the fridge he saw they were well stocked, so that was one last thing he had to worry about. He started making them sandwiches when a thought occurred to him.

  


"Oh, Sora." He glanced over his shoulder at the spiky hair visible over the back of the couch. "I need to use your phone, mine broke."

  


"My...phone..." Sora repeated slowly, turning his head as much as he could. 

  


He peeked over his shoulder a second time, confused by the lost look he was being given. "Yeah, your gummiphone? I need to borrow it."

  


Sora's eyes widened and he began patting at his clothes. "Uh oh."

  


"...Uh oh what?"

  


"Um," he bit his lip, "I think I lost it?"

  


Riku groaned and dropped the knife against the counter to turn around fully, hand on his hip. "You lost it? Seriously?" It was one thing after the other today, huh?

  


"Sorry," Sora said, tone guilty. 

  


"It's fine. We both messed up in that regard. We'll just have to wait until we get back to the ship to contact anyone." He finished the sandwiches and brought them over to the couch to find Sora watching him warily. "What's wrong?"

  


"Are you mad at me?" He asked, looking genuinely afraid of the answer.

  


"What?" Riku set the plates on the table and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "No I'm not mad, why would I be mad?"

  


He shrugged, head hanging down, hands fiddling with his jacket. 

  


"Sora, hey, look at me." He waited until blue eyes were locked on his own. "Are you alright? You're acting strange."

  


Sora's eyes widened and he looked away, his fidgeting increasing. "I uh...I think I'm just shaken up?" They faced each other again and Riku could see the slight fear in his expression. "I didn't know how long it would take for you to find me, or if you would even be able to hear me and I'd be stuck there for who knows how long."

  


"Hey," Riku lifted his arm and pulled his friend into his side. He was so distracted by the injury and getting them to safety he didn't even think about how Sora might be feeling. "It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I found you. Everything will be fine." Being shaken up from being injured in a strange forest without a way to call for or reach help also explained the extra clinginess. Sora always found comfort in physical affection.

  


Sora smiled, his face going from fearful to brighter than the sun disappearing outside. "I know it is. Everything is always fine if we're together." 

  


Riku couldn't help the burst of pride and smiled back. They sat there staring at each other for a few more seconds until he decided it was time to look away because the moment was verging on awkward. Right as he turned his head, Sora leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

  


He jerked his head toward his friend who only leaned back, grinning brightly as if nothing strange had happened, making grabby hands at the food. Riku handed the plate to him on auto pilot, brain still stuck on five seconds ago. No matter how touchy Sora could get, he had never once kissed Riku. 

  


A gentle thumb against his forehead brought him back to the present, and he looked at Sora who was watching him, face fond. "You're over thinking it."

  


"W-why did you do that?" He didn't know why he asked, it was probably weirder if he made it into a thing. 

  


"Because I wanted to," Sora said simply.

  


"You...wanted to?" Riku repeated. He felt disconnected from his body, as if he was in a dream. 

  


"Yeah," Sora cupped his face again and brushed his thumb across where his lips hand just been, making Riku shiver. "I wanted to. Stop overthinking things. I meant it." He took a huge bite of his sandwich, humming happily while he chewed and ending the conversation. 

  


Riku watched him, brain whirring a mile a minute. He blindly groped for his own sandwich and took a bite, staring down at the plate thoughtfully. Sora had wanted to kiss him? They had been getting closer lately but he wouldn't let himself hope it meant what he wanted it to mean, but now? He thought of earlier, of the eskimo kiss he thought was going to be a real kiss, and flushed. Against his better judgement, hope started to rise within him. Still, there was a paranoid part of him that was scratching at the back of his mind, begging him to stay on guard. 

  


Once they finished their sandwiches Sora started flagging again, leaning heavily against Riku and eyes drooping shut before he forced them open. After the fifth time that happened, Riku chuckled and covered Sora's eyes with his hand. "Just go to sleep." 

  


Sora whined and tried to bat his hand away. "But I want to talk to you," he said, pulling Riku's hand away and holding it in his own instead. 

  


Riku looked down at their joined hands, watching Sora's thumb brush back and forth. "We can talk later," he said softly, the fondness welling up in him feeling like it would take his breath away. "You need the rest." 

  


"It's cheating," Sora mumbled, closing his eyes and burying further into him. "You're too comfy."

  


Riku let out a huff and only responded by pulling Sora closer. He watched him, lashes fanned over his cheeks, chest moving slowly with steady breaths. He took a deep breath of his own and leaned over, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. All Sora did was sigh with contentment and burrow impossibly closer. The hope in him rose higher.

  


+++

  


Riku didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up the sun was completely down and the fire was lit. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jolted when he caught Sora staring at him. 

  


"Sorry," he said with a laugh. 

  


Riku waved it away and sat up. At some point he had fallen back toward the head rest, feet still firmly on the floor. His hip twinged from the awkward position. "Watching me sleep?" He joked, expecting a witty retort. 

  


"Yeah," Sora said instead. 

  


He paused mid stretch and his eyes widened. "What?"

  


Sora grinned. "I was watching you sleep. You caught me." He shrugged. 

  


Riku laughed awkwardly and stretched in the other direction as an excuse to look away. "That bored?"

  


"You look cute when you sleep." 

  


That made him turn back around, surprised for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

  


Sora's grin grew. "And when you blush," he said lowly, leaning forward and touching his fingers to the heat Riku could feel on his cheeks. 

  


He pulled away and faced forward, needing space to breathe. He looked around, taking in the cabin at night. The crackling fire and low lamps illuminating everything in a warm, cozy light. He could still see the ethereal shimmer along every surface that he initially blamed on the sunlight, but it seemed the cabin was just that pretty. Something nudged at his mind and he almost followed it, when a gentle hand touched his thigh. 

  


"You don't have anything to say?" Sora asked when they were facing each other again. Riku remembered Sora just told him he looked cute while he slept, and when he blushed, like he was doing right now.

  


"U-uh I...um..." his face got warmer as he stammered. He needed to say _something_ but the way Sora was acting completely threw him off.

  


"What about me?" Sora asked innocently, pulling him closer by the shoulder since he couldn't move far because of his leg. "Do I look cute when I sleep?"

  


"Yes," Riku said, finally getting a word out. It was easy to admit, he had always thought so. 

  


Sora laughed happily and Riku scooted closer when he felt a tug on his jacket, bringing their faces closer together. 

  


"What about when I'm awake?" 

  


Riku's eyes darted over his face, from those ocean blue eyes to his long lashes to the pink curve of his lips. "I always think your cute," he said, voice low. 

  


Sora wrapped a hand around the back of his neck again, those gentle strokes making him shiver. He pulled and they were even closer, foreheads almost touching. He gulped. 

  


"Sora." He licked his lips, his mouth feeling so dry. "What are you doing?"

  


"We've been friends for a long time."

  


Riku felt himself nodding even though it wasn't a question.

  


"Don't you think it was time we became more?"

  


He opened his mouth, to say what he didn't know because before he could get anything out lips were pressed firmly against his own. Their lips slid together and sparks of hope ignited all the way to his core. The soft wet slide of lips against lips felt wonderful, better than Riku had ever imagined. He tangled his own hand in Sora's hair and pressed their mouths even more firmly together, shuddering when Sora moaned softly beneath him. He almost lost himself to the moment completely, but a feeling of unease was still scratching away at his mind.

  


They pulled away for air, keeping their faces close and wearing twin dopey smiles. Riku brushed his thumb across Sora's face, his lips, his jaw, his cheeks, his eyebrows, and down his nose, leaning in for an Eskimo kiss of his own. Warmth pooled in his stomach at Sora's delighted reaction. They kissed again, until Sora pulled away with a frustrated groaned. 

  


"This stupid leg," he mumbled, gesturing to the chair. "I have to turn to kiss you it's annoying." 

  


Riku laughed, running a hand through his hair and down his neck and across his shoulder, unable to stop touching him now that he started. 

  


"Take me to bed." 

  


"What!?"

  


Sora smirked knowingly, laughter dancing in his eyes. "So I have more room for my leg and I won't have to twist to kiss you. What did you think I meant?"

  


"Nothing," Riku mumbled quickly, ignoring the laughter at his expense. He stood up and picked Sora up. 

  


"Nothing," Sora said with a little giggle as he kissed along Riku's jaw. "Sure."

  


"Shut up," he grumbled, trying to ignore the kisses so he could get them up the stairs with no accidents. He had to pause with one foot on the step above him when he felt that wandering mouth give one long suck to his throat, and a shiver ran down his spine, making him groan. 

  


"Sora," he said warningly. "If you keep doing to that I'm going to drop you."

  


"You won't," Sora answered confidently, but he backed off, peppering his throat with several light kisses that were only marginally less distracting.

  


Regardless, they made it up in one piece and he put Sora gently on the bed, laughing when he wouldn't let go of Riku's neck and kept trying to tug him down. 

  


"Hang on a sec," he said, extracting himself. "I need to get something for your leg. 

  


Sora pouted but let him go. He walked over to a small dresser that was in the loft, happy when he found several extra blankets inside. He took his time looking through them and pulling them out, glancing back at Sora occasionally. He tried to take time to clear his head, struggling to process everything that had happened. Sora had kissed him, after spending the day flirting with him, and Riku couldn't believe this was happening. He had been so scared to let himself hope before, but his concerns were apparently unfounded. 

  


He pulled out two blankets and bundled them together to make a comfy bump for Sora to elevate his leg on. He put them on the bed and winced in commiseration when Sora let out a pained whine as he repositioned his leg. 

  


Riku reached between his torn pant leg and traced over the mottled, bruised skin gently. "Are you sure we shouldn't-" 

  


"I'm sure," Sora interrupted, lifting his arms and grabbing the air. "Get over here." 

  


Riku smiled but look back down at his leg, needing to do one last thing before joining him in the bed. He leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to the injured area. He looked up to catch Sora staring down at him, eyes wide with fondness and wonder. 

  


"I thought we were too old to be kissing things better," he said with a quirk of a smile. 

  


Riku laughed and finally climbed into the bed, settling on his stomach next to him. "I said that when I was like what, ten? Don't listen to ten-year-old me, he was an idiot." 

  


Sora smirked and put his hands on his preferred spot at the back of Riku’s neck. "In that case, I don't think one kiss will cut it." He nudged them closer and Riku followed, sighing happily when their lips met again. He moved so he had his arms on either side of Sora, holding himself above him while they kissed. 

  


It was definitely the better position. Riku was able to press them together from the waist up, still conscious of the injured leg. And Sora didn't need to strain to touch him, which he was doing a lot of, hands running along Riku's neck and shoulders and down his back and then under his shirt, lingering against the exposed skin of his lower back and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

  


The kiss was much deeper than the previous one, more lips and tongue and even Sora's teeth scraping his bottom lip, making him pull away to catch his breath. 

  


"Sora," he said for lack of anything else to say, voice raspy.

  


Riku was greeted with a dreamy smile, a hand cupping his face and thumb dragging over his lips. 

  


"I've wanted you to do that for so long," Sora whispered, staring up at him in awe. 

  


"Really?" Riku whispered back, worried it would be drowned out by how hard his heart was beating. 

  


Sora nodded, fingers still exploring Riku's face. "I used to think about you doing it by the tree." 

  


"The... paopu tree?" Riku asked, trying to get his brain to focus on anything besides Sora's mouth so close to his. 

  


Another nod. "Yeah, the paopu tree," Sora said the word slowly, like it was his first time pronouncing it. "When we used to sit there, I would dream about you pushing me against it and kissing me until I couldn't think straight." 

  


Riku gaped, searching for words. He had dreamed about the same thing, so many times, wanted it so badly for so long. He realized he didn't need words now because instead, he could _do_ , so he pressed Sora back into the mattress and brought their lips together again, determined to kiss him until he couldn't string together a coherent thought. 

  


An indeterminate amount of time passed, his whole world narrowed down to Sora beneath him, their lips sliding together, the feel of hands roaming over every part of him. He kissed along the exposed throat beneath him, reveling in the combination moan/giggle Sora would let out any time he nipped at the skin. He lifted himself up, pulling away.

  


"We need to go to bed." He regretted saying it, even though it was true. Their kisses kept getting more and more heated and either they were going to go to bed or continue on to something Riku wasn't ready to rush into. Sora pouted at him and because he didn't need to hold back anymore he leaned down to give a quick peck, mumbling "you're so cute when you do that," when he pulled back. 

  


He could see the struggle of the pout trying not to turn into a smile, but eventually Sora lost, giving in with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

  


Riku peeled himself away from Sora and sat up, taking off his jacket. It was a shame they didn't have any pajamas but it didn't mean they had to be completely uncomfortable. He stripped down to his shirt and underwear and folded this clothes on a chair in the corner. He turned to see Sora in just his shirt, struggling to get his pants off. 

  


"Here." Riku sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the pant leg, doing his best to remove them with minimal pain. He took the rest of the clothes and also added them to the chair. "The good fairies are not going to be happy about your pants"

  


"Uh...oops?" Sora asked with a shrug. "It...isn't the first time? Right?" Riku laughed at his nonchalant attitude. 

  


"No, you're right. They're used to your accidents by now."

  


He pulled the covers back and helped Sora maneuver underneath them, climbing in after him. He pulled the covers over them and turned on his side facing Sora, leaving some space between them, immediately receiving a frown for his trouble.

  


"What are you doing? Come here."

  


Riku huffed but wiggled closer, resting his arm around Sora, head close enough it was resting on the space between Sora's pillow and his own. Sora's arms came up and rested on the arm draped across his waist and his head turned to face Riku, their noses brushing together from the proximity. 

  


"Night," Sora whispered.

  


"Goodnight." Riku gave him one last kiss.

  


They laid there staring at each other, Riku watching Sora's eyes begin to droop again.

  


"Don't wanna go to bed," he mumbled sleepily. "Don't want to stop looking at you."

  


Riku let out a startled laugh, face blushing brilliantly, eyes shutting in embarrassment. "Sora, oh my god."

  


"You called me a sap yourself, you knew what you were getting into." 

  


He opened his eyes when he felt a poke to his arm, nearly going cross eyed with how close his favorite blue eyes were.

  


"I mean it though. I like looking at you."

  


Riku snorted and gave him a peck. "Sleep," he insisted. "I'll be here in the morning, you can look at me then."

  


"You will?"

  


"Huh?" He pulled back a little to see Sora, confused about the slight hint of concern he could see in his face. "Of course I will, why would you ask me that?"

  


"Good," was all Sora said, closing his eyes and wiggling to get more comfortable. 

  


Riku felt the nudge again but he let it go, Sora curled into his side and sleeping peacefully the last thing he saw before falling asleep himself.

  


+++

  


Waking up felt like pulling himself from quicksand, the haze of sleep a physical weight over his mind. He combed through it slowly, eventually blinking his eyes open and meeting the world again. A small window in the loft of the cabin bathed them in morning light. He lifted his arm and stretched it, working out the soreness from being in one position all night and then curled it against his own chest. He turned his head to look at Sora's on the pillow across from him. 

  


Sora was still sleeping, hair messier than usual, mouth slightly open and letting out soft snores. He reached out and brushed down some of the wayward tufts of hair, heart clenching with joy. The other night almost felt like a dream; Sora returning his feelings, kissing, falling asleep curled around each other, waking up with their sleep warm bodies pressed together. It was everything he had wanted for so long, and now he got to have it. 

  


He trailed his hand down from Sora's hair to his face, being gentle as to not to wake the other boy. He traced his face again, admiring how pretty he looked in the morning sun. The moment was almost perfect, except as he ran his thumb along those cute cheeks, the persistent nudging he had been trying to ignore was back. It kept eating at him, making him feel like something was wrong, but he didn't know why. Well, Sora's leg was wrong, they needed to leave early enough today to get him back to the gummiship. 

  


_'Not too early,'_ he thought with a smile, thumb stroking Sora's bottom lip lightly. Once they were both awake, they could take some time getting their fill of each other before they had to leave. 

  


Riku brushed his thumb in the opposite direction and froze. Sora's lips were perfect, smooth and pink all the way around, including in the left corner where he usually had a small freckle. There was nothing there now, only flawless pink skin. He looked at the rest of face next to him. The skin on Sora's nose was as smooth as could be, not a single freckle in sight there or along his cheeks. There wasn't a single blemish or birthmark to be found. The thought that had been demanding his attention burst through and he pulled his hand away like he had been burned. 

  


"You're not real," he said quietly, terror creeping into his voice. His head swung wildly from side to side as he took in his surroundings again, the otherworldly beauty. "This isn't real." He scrambled from the bed, summoning braveheart and pointing it at Sor- the boy in the bed, who was just starting to wake up because of the commotion.

  


"What are you?" Riku demanded, cursing the tremble in his voice. 

  


Sora- the boy, sat up, eyes wide. "What? Riku what's going on?"

  


"I know you're a fake," he spat, trying to use his anger to block out the self deprecation he could feel rising in him. "What are you? Who are you?"

  


"I'm Sora!" The boy insisted, leaning forward.

  


Riku had him on his back with braveheart against his chest in a flash, standing over him threateningly. "Don't move."

  


The boy stared up at him, his cerulean eyes going shiny. "Are you going to kill me?"

  


"Tell me what you are," Riku ground out. He wasn't sure if he was angrier at the imposter or himself for falling into such an obvious trap. 

  


"I did tell you! I'm Sora!" 

  


"Stop lying!" He pressed the tip of braveheart down harder, seeing the boy flinch. "You're not tricking me anymore! I know you're not Sora!"

  


"Just because I'm not the Sora you know doesn't mean I'm not still me!"

  


Riku stood there, keyblade held in front of him, trying to process what the boy just said. He shook his head. "So what are you then? A copy? You think I'm falling for that?"

  


The fake only stared up with big pleading eyes. "I'm not a copy I'm just...just Sora, another Sora. But I'm real!"

  


"You can't be real."

  


"Like the nobodies weren't real?" The imposter asked, throwing Riku off guard. "They exist, don't they? I have a heart too, doesn't that mean I'm a person?"

  


It was such a Sora thing to say that it rendered Riku speechless, unsure how to respond.

  


The fake continued. "I'm just...another Sora. I haven't hurt anyone, or taken anything. All I am is a different version of your friend." He looked down at the keyblade digging into his chest. "Does that mean I don’t deserve to live?"

  


For all the terrible things Riku has done, he was not a natural killer, always considering it the worst part of his responsibilities. 

  


"I'm leaving," he declared, watching for a reaction as he pulled back braveheart slightly. 

  


"Okay," The imposter said sadly. Riku waited, but he didn't say or do anything else. 

  


"How do I get out of here?" He asked, slowly inching towards the chair that held his clothes. 

  


The imposter waved his hand vaguely. "Through the forest, the same way we got here."

  


"That's it?"

  


The imposter looked down, twisting the sheet around his fingers in a way Riku had seen Sora do a thousand times. 

  


"You're not a prisoner. I wasn't trying to kidnap you. I...I needed to find you."

  


"Find me for what?" He didn't take his eyes off the boy but he made sure to keep the rest of his senses alert for any other approaching threats. 

  


"I don't know!" The fake said, smacking the bed. "B-because...because I'm Sora and you're Riku and you're supposed to be with me!" 

  


"Enough," Riku snapped, hating the tug he felt in his own heart. "I'm going to put my clothes on, and then I'm leaving. If you move an inch before I'm out that door I'm going to take it as a threat, you got it?"

  


The boy nodded, clenching his hands in the sheets. "I wouldn't hurt you."

  


Riku moved closer to his clothes, always keeping his keyblade in one hand while he got dressed. Soon he was finished, and he kept his eyes peeled on the imposter as he made his way down the stairs backwards. 

  


"Riku please," the fake said, in a voice that sounded so much like Sora it hurt. 

  


_It's not real._

  


He continued his slow descent down the stairs. The fake threw the sheets off suddenly and scrambled out of the bed, balancing on one leg. "Please lis-"

  


The imposter cried out as Riku knocked him to the ground, braveheart pressed against his throat this time. 

  


"I said don't move."

  


The imposter watched him with watery eyes, body trembling on the floor. "You're just going to leave me like this?" it asked, the betrayal Riku felt reflected in its eyes. He tightened his grip on his keyblade, using everything in him to block out the memory of another set of blue eyes looking at him like that, hurt and betrayed with a wooden sword at his feet. 

  


_'This isn't the same,'_ he thought to himself firmly. He needed to get out of here. 

  


Riku pushed his keyblade down harder. He knew he should probably knock the fake out, make sure he wouldn't be attacked by surprise. But it looked so much like Sora, sounded exactly like him, whimpering in fear on the floor, already injured. He couldn't do it. Instead, he turned and ran, determined to get out of this place as quickly as possible. 

  


The door opened with no problem, and when he reached the edge of the clearing he expected there to be some kind of barrier but none came. He slowed down to a fast walk once he entered the forest, wanting to be able to keep an ear out for danger and not wanting to tire himself out running all the way back to town. He expected to be followed, for the imposter to show up sans the disguise, its true monstrous form revealed, or to be surrounded by heartless, but nothing came. It was only him and the peaceful forest, following the path back to town.

  


He slowed and then stopped, not able to resist glancing behind him. What was that? Why was this fake just letting him walk away? Was he even doing the right thing? He had wanted to leave because listening to this fake Sora was messing with his head but should he have stayed and gotten answers? Whatever that thing is it could target other people, more defenseless people and trick them into doing...he didn't even know what it wanted. What was the point of that illusion in the first place?

  


He was already a day late in getting back from his mission, and since his phone was broken no one could contact him, they'd be worried. Could he really go back and say he encountered some strange double of Sora and then tell them he just left without knowing what it was? He sighed heavily, straightening his posture. He had to go back. 

  


+++

  


He repeated a mantra of _no matter what it isn't real_ over and over while he walked back to the clearing and up the path to the cabin. He paused and listened when he got close to the door, hearing a noise. It came again, a devastating, broken sob. 

  


_Not. Real._

  


He pushed the door open and saw Sor- the imposter sitting halfway down the steps, as if he had been climbing down and gave up halfway through. He didn't seem to notice when Riku walked in, head buried in his knees and body wracking with the violent sobs. 

  


Riku summoned his keyblade and walked forward, the fake finally noticing his presence when he reached the end of the steps. 

  


"Riku?" He asked in disbelief, grasping the railing. He looked at the keyblade and shut his eyes. "Did you come back to kill me after all?" He buried his head in his knees again, another sob tearing out of him. 

  


"I want to know what you are," Riku said, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to sit next to the fake Sora and comfort him. 

  


"I told you!" He cried. "You keep asking me but I'm telling you I'm Sora! We used to live on the islands and race on the beach and spend all day playing pirates and finding dragons and dreaming of leaving." 

  


They were getting nowhere with this. "How do you exist? Where did you come from?"

  


The fake Sora stared at him, puzzled. "How do I...I don't know?" 

  


"Stop lying!" Riku demanded, climbing up until he was on the step in front of the imposter. 

  


"I'm not!"

  


Riku clenched his keyblade and waved it in frustration. "Am I supposed to believe you just popped into existence?" 

  


"I’m just me!” Sora argued back, wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks. "I was in the woods and I knew I needed to find you but then I got attacked by the stupid thing and I couldn't walk and I-" His voice broke and he sobbed again, "and I didn't know if you were going to find me or I would just be stuck there but what did it even matter because you left me to die anyway."

  


"I didn't," he cleared his throat. "I didn't leave you to die." The thought alone made him feel sick.

  


Sora looked away and laughed bitterly. "No? You left me here alone with my leg like this!" He waved at the leg in question, still bruised and slightly swollen. "How am I supposed to do anything? Or defend myself?"

  


"I'm sure you'd make it a few days." 

  


Sora looked down and shook his head. "It would only take a few days if you were healing it. Without you it will takes weeks to heal."

  


Riku evaporated braveheart and crossed his arms. "You can't heal it yourself?"

  


"No," he said pitifully, head hanging down again. Riku leaned down to touch his leg and yanked his hand back when Sora flinched, whimpering and covering his face with his arms. 

  


"I'm not going to hurt you," Riku told him gently, reaching for his leg again and moving slower. There was no flinch this time and he muttered a quick cure. The bruising improved and the swelling went down but it was clear it still wasn't totally healed. 

  


He straightened and stared down at Sora, trying to get a sense of him. Riku tried as hard as he could but he didn't sense anything malicious from this Sora, not a single trace of darkness to be found. If he was an enemy, he wasn't an obvious one. 

  


Riku sighed and tried to figure out what to do. A big part of him wanted to just leave, get back to the ship and off this weird world and forget this ever happened, but another part of him wanted answers. He could leave now and return with back up, but something in his gut told him he wouldn't find this place again if he did that. Not to mention, if someone was already on there way here looking for him they could run into whatever this was and who knows how that would go. He could take Sora with him, carry him all the way back to town, it would be a hassle but he could do it. Though the woods had been crawling with heartless when he was in them yesterday; having to carry Sora and constantly stop to fight heartless would be difficult, especially because he'd have to worry about Sora getting hurt. And there was a third part of him he didn't want to acknowledge, but it saw this boy who looked almost like Sora, sounded exactly like Sora, who remembered their lives and insisted he had a heart and was sobbing over Riku leaving and all it wanted was to stay and keep him safe. 

  


He could always wait, he thought, for Sora's leg to heal and then take him back to the ship, that way Sora would be free to walk and Riku could focus on the heartless. He nodded to himself. Also, Sora said he appeared in the woods, maybe if he looked around he could find clues to what was going on. It was the best plan. 

  


He sat on the step next to Sora who was still watching him warily.

  


"How long do you think your leg will take if I'm here to heal it?"

  


Sora hummed and looked down to examine in, tilting his head. "Like three days?"

  


Riku nodded again. Okay, that wasn't bad. They could stay a few days and let Sora's leg heal and once he's able to walk on it well enough they'd head back to the ship and find answers. He told Sora the plan, and the other boy looked up at him and smiled wide, looking out of place with his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

  


"You're staying?" He asked, slowly curling his hand around Riku's bicep.

  


He looked down at the hand on his arm, feeling warmth flood through him and replace all of the anger and confusion. "Yeah," he said, covering the hand with his own and smiling back. "Let's get you better, and then we can find some answers, okay? But I won't abandon you here."

  


Sora threw his arms around Riku and pulled him into a hug, and it felt like a _Sora_ hug, arms wrapped all the way around his back squeezing the life out of him, hair with a life of its own tickling his chin. 

  


"Thank you," Sora said breathily, squeezing him impossibly tighter. "I need you, Riku." 

  


"I know," he answered, returning the hug. 

  


When he pulled away their faces were close together, and he thought back to the night before, how amazing it felt to kiss Sora and lie with him. He knew now that it was a lie, but he still wanted it. 

  


"Riku," Sora whispered, leaning closer. He could feel the familiar touch of fingers on the back of his neck, preventing him from pulling away too far. 

  


"We shouldn't."

  


"Why?" Their foreheads touched together. "Didn't you like it? I liked it." 

  


"I did but-"

  


"But what?" They moved closer and Riku shivered when their lips brushed the next time Sora spoke. "No one will know." 

  


The next time Sora pushed him closer he didn't fight it, and their lips met again, the sensation already so familiar, as if they had been kissing for weeks. 

  


  


++++

  


Riku woke up on day four as groggy as ever. He didn't understand what it was but he slept more deeply here than he ever had before, always waking up feeling as if he had slept for days. It was beyond cheesy, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was because he fell asleep with Sora curled around him. 

  


"You're finally up," a cheery voice greeted him from the end of the bed.

  


He looked over to see Sora standing at the end of the bed, balancing a tray filled with breakfast on the bed. 

  


"Huh?" Riku pushed himself up. "What are you doing?"

  


"I can walk on it!" He said proudly, stepping on his injured leg in demonstration and wincing. "Well, not that much, I still can only limp but it's better than hopping around. I made you breakfast for once." 

  


Riku pushed the blankets away and sat up fully, crossing his legs. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself like that." Sora pouted at him and he gave in and smiled. "Still, it was nice of you to bring me breakfast. Thanks." 

  


Sora grinned proudly and pushed the tray into the middle of the bed, sitting on the other side of it. They leaned over it and met in the middle for a good morning kiss. Everything about their days felt so natural, so comfortable. It seemed too soon to have settled into a routine, yet they already had. When they were done eating Riku reached for Sora's leg.

  


He stretched it out and Riku held it gently, pushing the pajama pants out of the way. He paused and stared at them, feeling like they were out of place but not knowing why. They had just woken up, of course they were both in pajamas. He dismissed it and used a cure spell, giving the spot a quick kiss before examining it. The scab was almost completely gone, and there were only yellow bruises and the smallest bit of soreness left. One more day would probably do the trick.

  


Sora thanked him and took his hand when he was done, the both of them smiling at each other serenely. 

  


"I could spend every morning like this," Sora said softly. 

  


"Me too," Riku agreed easily. He looked around the cabin, taking it in. It was true, there was no reason he couldn't spend every day here. The weather was always perfect, just him and Sora spending the day fishing in the stream or Riku carrying him through the woods, learning about the different trees and wild life and laughing about childhood stories they remembered. There was no reason to want to be anywhere else, and yet...

  


"Hey Riku." A hand cupped his face and he came back into himself, realizing he had zoned out. 

  


"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" 

  


"And you call me out for not paying attention," Sora shot back playfully. "I said, let's go get ready. I want to go out." 

  


++++

  


Later, one of the plants in the forest reminded Riku of the flowers on the trails surrounding Olympus, and he launched into a funny memory from the coliseum, both of them filling in details about the story the other forgot. 

  


When they were done, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku from behind. "I'm glad we don't have to do things like that anymore, be in danger. Aren't you?"

  


"Yes," he answered softly, hoping it sounded more sure than it felt. Was he glad about that? No, of course he was. He never wanted Sora to be in danger. The two of them could stay here and be safe.

  


++++

  


The next morning, Riku was woken up with a kiss, Sora showing off his newfound mobility by swinging his leg over and straddling Riku's waist. He had no idea how many hours they spent in bed that morning.

  


++++

  


That night, they snuggled on the couch by the fire like they always did, Riku doing nothing but watching the light from the flames dance across Sora's skin. He felt like he could lose himself staring at Sora, never getting enough of his perfect features. He brushed his thumb across a crop of freckled across Sora's nose and he realized he felt surprised to see them. Why? Sora had always had freckles. 

  


"Hey," Sora said softly, interrupting his train of thought.

  


"Hmm?"

  


Sora's gentle hands combed through his hair and landed on the nape of his neck. "Are you going to leave me?"

  


Riku leaned back in shock. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

  


"My leg is better," Sora said slowly. 

  


He looked down at the leg in question and looked back up, still confused. "I know, I'm glad it's not hurting you anymore. What does that have to do with anything?"

  


Sora tilted his head to the side, looking at him with wonder. "You'll stay here to protect me?"

  


"Of course," Riku insisted, worried about why Sora sounded unsure. "I'll always be here to protect you. I'm never going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

  


Sora smiled wide, all his teeth showing, eyes brighter than he had ever seen. “I love you too.”

  


++++

  


There was no more need to count days, his only focus Sora. His eyes and his laughs and his happiness and his kisses. The way the sun came through their bedroom window at just the right angle to illuminate his hair like a halo, or the cute way his hair plastered to his forehead when they got wet in the creek, or the beautiful way he glowed when they had the fire lit. His Sora.

  


++++

  


"Riikuuu," Sora cooed one night from behind him while he was making dinner. 

  


"Huh?" He asked distracted, turning around when there was no answer. 

  


Sora stood in front of him, hands cross behind his back and coy grin adorning his face. He was hiding something. 

  


"I have a surprise for you," he said, walking closer. 

  


Riku grinned back. "Yeah? What kind of surprise."

  


"Close your eyes." Riku listened and when he did something soft and fleshy was pressed into his hands. "Open up!"

  


He looked down, wanting to know what the strange object was, and his eyes widened when they landed on a paopu fruit. 

  


"Surprise!" Sora said cheerily.

  


"Where did you get this?" Riku asked, turning the star shaped fruit over in his hands. Sora hadn't left, how could he possibly have brought this here?

  


"I have my ways," Sora said with faux innocence. He stepped closer. "I want us to share it."

  


"You do? Why?" He backtracked at Sora's disappointed look. "Not that I don't want to! Of course I want to! I'm just wondering why now? What brought this on?" He looked back down at the paopu, turning it over carefully. It felt so familiar yet also out of place. Looking at it made something tug at his heart.

  


"Riku," Sora said quietly, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, fingers playing with his hair. "Don't you want to be with me forever?"

  


Riku looked down at the face he loved more than anything in the world and nodded. "Yes."

  


"Then share this with me." Sora took the fruit out of his hand and held it up to his mouth, waiting. "Come on, why the delay?" Riku opened his mouth and leaned forward, ready to take a bite.

  


They jumped apart when the door flew open so hard it came off its hinges. 

  


"Riku!" 

  


There, in the doorway, kingdom key out and eyes blazing was Sora, glaring at his doppleganger menacingly. 

  


"Get away from him!" 

  


"S-sora?" Riku asked, looking between the two of them in confusion. 

  


"Yeah, it's me Riku. The real me! I'm here to save you."

  


"Save me?"

  


His head was yanked around, the other Sora looking at him desperately. "I'm real too, remember? Hasn't all the time we've spent together been real? Haven't we been happy? You don't need to be saved."

  


He smiled down at Sora, nodding slowly. He was happy, Sora always made him happy. Why would he leave.

  


"Riku! You need to snap out of it! He's lying to you." 

  


He looked back at the Sora standing in the doorway and his head began throbbing, feeling like it was being split in two.

  


"You know me," the Sora next to him said, one hand still firmly planted on his neck and the other running up and down his arm. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm different from that Sora but that's okay, right? I'm better, I'm _your_ Sora."

  


Riku knew he needed to answer but he couldn't think straight, his head pounding and all of his thoughts feeling like they were buried under cobwebs. He shook his head to try and clear it. 

  


"I don't know..."

  


"Riku!" Both Soras shouted at once. The one in the doorway glared and raised his keybalde, stepping forward. Riku immediately summoned braveheart and stepped between both of them. 

  


"Don't you dare," he growled, the urge to defend the only thing making sense amid his headache and jumbled thoughts. 

  


The one with the keyblade stepped back, eyeing him warily. "Okay, okay I won't. I don't want to hurt anyone I want to bring you _home_ Riku, we all do. All of your friends. Kairi, Mickey, Namine, Donald, Goofy. Don't you remember them?"

  


_Those names._ His thoughts started coming together. They were familiar they were...his friends. He had friends. He had a life.

  


"Sora," he said, every ounce of relief and gratefulness being poured into the word. 

  


"That's me," Sora, the real one, told him, holding his hand out. "We need to leave." 

  


Riku stepped forward and a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. 

  


"You can't leave!" The imposter demanded. "You said you loved me! You promised to protect me!"

  


Riku turned around to face the fake. Now that he had laid eyes on the real thing it was clear how lackluster this one was, how devoid of life, even with the tears now pouring from his eyes. 

  


"I did," Riku admitted. A confused, gullible part of him did anyway. "But you're not real." 

  


The imposter wailed and the walls around them started to shake. Riku turned around when he felt someone grab his hand. 

  


"We _need_ to leave," Sora said, looking around with panic. Riku took another step forward and arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him back. 

  


"It doesn't matter if I'm not real," the fake said, and his heart broken voice still managed to make Riku feel guilty. A hand ran up his chest and rested over his heart. "He can't love you like I can. Stay with me, I can make you happy."

  


A few minutes ago Riku would have agreed easily, but he could see this place for what it really was now. Not a paradise, but a prison. 

  


"This is over," he said sadly, and pulled the arms off of him, running out of the cabin with the real Sora while the imposter let out anguished cries behind them and the ground shook. 

  


Riku followed Sora into the woods, trying to keep his balance while everything shook with the force of an earthquake. 

  


"If this place falls apart with us in it, we'll get trapped here. We need to find the way out fast." Sora told him as they ran. He held up his hand, the metal object in it glinting in the moonlight. "Luckily, I brought help?"

  


"Is that...Jack's compass?" 

  


Sora glanced away from it for a second to nod proudly, eyes going back to it as it guided their way through. Riku let Sora lead because every time they needed to take a turn, Riku's mind told him to go one way but the compass pointed to another.

  


"How did you find me?"

  


"Long story," Sora answered, looking around frantically at the trees that were beginning to wilt and lose their leaves, branches turning dark and menacing. "No time, I'll tell you later. There it is!" 

  


Riku could see it, a faint shimmer in the line of trees that indicated some kind of magical boundary. Sora ran even harder towards it, but he stopped short. "I'll tell you later” was what the imposter had said.

  


"Riku what are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

  


"How do I know it's really you?"

  


"What?" Sora yelled, grabbing his hair in frustration. "Now you're having doubts? We don't have time for this!" He tried to tug on his arm but Riku stood his ground. 

  


"Prove it."

  


"Oh my god," Sora groaned, summoning his keyblade again. "Does this not prove it?"

  


Riku felt himself waver, but he shook his head, he had to be sure. "Could just be a better illusion. Maybe this is a new trap."

  


"That," Sora said sternly, pointing to the magical barrier that was shimmering more clearly now, "is freedom! This," he stomped on the decaying earth underneath them, "is the trap!" 

  


Something was stopping him from just following along, even though the evidence was there, he still felt a little bit of niggling doubt. He looked back in the direction of the cabin and thought of the perfect Sora who said all the right things and told him what he wanted to hear. "Tell me something you don't like about me!" 

  


"What?" Sora shouted in disbelief. "How about the fact that you're wasting time acting like a stubborn prick when we need to _leave!"_

  


_"_ Fine!" He shouted when Riku didn't answer. "I...uh...I hate how you always wash your dishes at the tower when you know the brooms will just do it for you and I don't get why you need to be such a goody two shoes all the time. And I hate when you come in my room and start picking clothes up off the floor because you _know_ I have different piles for different clothes and you mess everything up when you do that and you just do it to piss me off!"

  


Riku smiled, his shoulders releasing tension he hadn't even realized he was holding. "It is you."

  


"Yes! Now can we please get the hell out of here before we're stuck forever?" Sora didn't wait for an answer, grabbing his arm and pulling them both through the barrier. 

  


They landed on the other side, Riku's hands and knees landing in the earthy, not decaying dirt. He took a second to catch his breath and then stood up, dusting his hands off and looking behind him. The magical boundary blinked and disappeared, leaving nothing but a regular looking forest behind. 

  


"What the hell happened," he asked, rubbing at his forehead. He still had a bit of a headache.

  


Sora let out a laugh that was verging on hysterical and pulled him into a hug. "I finally found you, that's what. I was starting to worry we were never going to."

  


"Wow, ready to give up on me after a few days, huh?" He asked playfully, confused when Sora stiffened and pulled back.

  


"Huh?" His eyebrows pulled together. "Riku...you've been missing for nearly a month."

  


All he could do was gape. "A...month?"

  


Sora nodded, looking concerned. "Yeah. You thought it was only a few days?"

  


Riku nodded, mind whirling. He was in that place for a month? How?

  


"What happened to me?" He asked, needing answers. 

  


Sora sighed and started walking again, checking the compass intermittently. 

  


"That castle you ended up at, it was harboring magic, sentient magic, but it was also dying, essentially. The magic has been slowly fading for decades but it can keep itself alive a little longer if it can feed off a new source."

  


"Me," Riku whispered.

  


"Mhmm. But, it can't force you? It only works if you go willingly, that's why it has to trick you. That’s also why I didn’t just slash that stupid thing to pieces. If you wouldn’t have left willingly, the illusion would still be in your head and it would drive you crazy." 

  


He rubbed his head again. "Why did it take so long to find me?"

  


"Mickey didn't know about the castle when he sent you here," Sora explained. "So we didn't know what happened to you at first. We did some digging and eventually figured it out, but we still had to find you. The magic, it distorts everything. Even when we knew you had to be somewhere in the forest we could never get to you, we kept getting led around in circles."

  


"That's why you brought Jack's compass."

  


"Bingo!" Sora smiled proudly at him and Riku relished in the content feeling it brought. And then the wave of self deprication followed. He groaned. 

  


"I should have known, I'm such an idiot."

  


"You're not," Sora said, knocking their arms together lightly. "Actually, you were at a disadvantage."

  


"Huh?"

  


"The way the illusion works is it uses your memories to build it, but it didn't only have access to your memories. I don't know how, but it could like...see through our dream eater link somehow? Actually, feeling something watching me in my dreams was one of the first clues we used. It used my memories to build the illusion too, that's why it was so real."

  


"Oh."

  


They didn't say anything else, walking through the forest in an easy pace now that they weren't at risk of getting consumed by some magical realm. 

  


"Hey," Sora said, eventually, hand grabbing Riku's arm. "You know what it said wasn't true, right?"

  


"Yeah," Riku said quietly. "It was an illusion, I know that now."

  


Sora let out an annoyed sound. "No, not that. I mean what it said at the end, about me not being able to love you like it could." 

  


Riku flushed, wishing they didn't have to have this conversation so soon after his ordeal when his mind still felt like it was put through a blender. "Can we-"

  


He was cut off by the hand on his arm trailing down to his palm, fingers lacing in his own.

  


"That isn't true," Sora whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. "I can."

  


Riku stopped walking, staring down at his friend in disbelief. "Sora?"

  


The only response was a playful grin and a pat on his arm. "Let's get you home first," Sora gave his hand one last squeeze and started moving again. "Then we can talk."

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
